1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar power generation to convert light energy into electric energy using a photoelectric conversion effect has been widely used as a method for obtaining eco-friendly energy. A solar power generation system using a plurality of solar cell modules has been installed in places, such as houses due to an improvement in a photoelectric conversion efficiency of solar cells.
The solar cell module includes a plurality of solar cells, each of which generates electric current by solar light, and protective members, which are disposed on upper parts and lower parts of the solar cells to protect the solar cells from an external environment such as an external impact and moisture.